Mirai
Mirai '''is another main character in Kamiwaza Wanda and is part of her own family of three. She is voiced by Suzuko Mimori. Her full name is '''Mirai Kohinata. Personal Appearance Mirai is a young girls with orange hair and brown eyes. She wears a light-yellow shirt with a pink 'M' on it, a pink sleeveless fleece, greyish-blue shorts, long black socks and cream shoes. Sometimes, Mirai wears a stripy pink-and-yellow dress with a blue 'M' on it and a pair of pink shorts. Transformed Mirai Mirai still has orange hair but in ponytails. She wears a pink dress with fucshia-pink ribbons, white gloves and pink boots. These are the magical girl clothes Mirai wears when she uses the Promin Fukumin. Personality Mirai is a cheery young girl living with her florist parents in Kirakira First Street. She's a kind-hearted girl who is one of Yuto's 4 friends along with Shuu, Nicole and Souma. Relationships *Mr. Kohinata (father) *Mrs. Kohinata (mother) *Sakura (Mirai's relative) *Momotaru (Mirai's relative's pet cat) *Yuto, Shuu, Souma and Nicole (friends) *Amazing (teammate) *Railmin (Promin buddy) Promins See: Mirai/List of Promins In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Mirai makes her debut in episode 2 as one of Yuto's classmates. In episode 6, Mirai has to patcipate at a singing competion along with Nicole. However, she got pocessed by Bug-Micmin. She was then rescued by Yuto. Later, Mirai does her entry in the singing competition by singing an emotional aria which makes both her mother and her father feel delighted. In episode 43, Mirai became a Kamiwaza Power-Shooter when she teams up with Wanda's friend Amazing. She captures and debugs Bug-Hasamin. In episode 44, Mirai had trouble with her teammate Amazing. That was until Bug-Katasumin kidnaps Turbomin and Jetmin for the Bug Bites to rebug. Later, Mirai summoned Fukumin who transformed her and Amazing into their magical girl selves. Mirai deals with Bug-Turbomin. In episode 47, Mirai and her 2 friends Yuto and Shuu go on a space journey with their teammates Wanda, Nice and Amazing, as well as Masato's teammate Mighty, in order to unfreeze the Wonder-Star. Trivia * Mirai is the fourth human character to become a Kamiwaza Power-Shooter, starting from episode 43. The first three being Yuto, Masato and Shuu. * Mirai shares her surname with Miku who is a friend of Hibiki from an older-teen-oriented magical girl franchise 'Symphogear'. Counterparts * Sora Takenouchi (Digimon Adventure, both have orange hair) * Usagi Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino and Chibiusa (Sailor Moon series, all 7 can transform using the Promin Fukumin and the sailor crystals; Mirai and Minako Aino both have white cats Momotaru and Artemis; Mirai and Chibiusa both have pink on them) * Misty (Pokemon series, both have orange hair) * Memetchi (Tamagotchi series, both have orange on them and are friends to Yuto and Mametchi) * Miku Kohinata (Symphogear series, both are friends to Yuto and Hibiki and have 'Kohinata' in their names) Gallery Mirai & Masato and Shuu.PNG Mirai in Trouble!.PNG Mirai on Wanda.PNG Yuto, His Family, His 2 Friends And 3 Kamiwaza Teammates.jpg Four Kamiwaza Power Shooters and Their Promins.PNG Screenshot Of Mirai And Amazing.jpg Mirai and Amazing VS Bugmins.PNG Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Kamiwaza Power-Shooters Category:Children